Different Worlds
by Willowfan
Summary: Buffy dives into the Portal that Glory made from Dawns blood at the end of Season 5, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Xander watched in horror as Buffy leapt from the tower, a thousand things raced through his head as she hit the rift, stretching from the ground to the top of the tower. He couldn't voice any of them, just stare. Dawn screamed, Willow and Tara looked on in equal parts horror and sorrow. Giles simply stared, still shaken by something Xander was sure had nothing to do with the fight.

Xander then decided he had to act. Grabbing an axe, he dashed at the portal, hearing Anya's scream as he leapt. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her say "Be careful." She knew, it seemed, before he did what he was going to do. Thinking back, she always seemed to know. Xander, when it came to Buffy, acted first and then thought of the consequences afterwards.

A bright flash of light and searing pain gripped him before blackness hit and he passed out. He didn't feel himself fall, or land on a body. He was busy being unconscious.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Askia stared at the horizon and inhaled deeply as the wind came up the cliffside and buffeted her softly, bringing with it the scents of the valley below. She turned and walked back along the gravel path that was her route along the bluff and scanned the area for any sign of trouble. There rarely was trouble, but when it came, she was one of the ones that would meet it first. Her father often wondered why she chose not to follow the Path of Heroes and go out to see the world of Azeroth as her grandfather had, but she was content here. She never wanted to leave the valley, unlike her brother who was a year away from being of age to take the Rites.

She felt the hair on her neck stand on end and smelt the burning ozone before she saw the flashes of light some ten feet above the ground. She readied her weapon and saw her partner do the same. The air opened up, sending lightning crashing down in a circle and a thunderclap rocked the area, knocking both Askia and her partner to the ground. When they recovered, Askia saw the two bodies on the ground. They were beaten and bloody but still alive, but they were not moving.

"Call for the Guard Captain." Askia said, glancing up at her silent partner. He stood well over nine feet tall, muscles as thick as Yivoah trees lined his arms and legs. His horns, black as night and as sharp as a spear stood out from his brow, his nostrils flared as he snorted making the gold ring in his nose bounce, but he nodded. She knew how he felt about her and truth be told she felt something for him, but they both knew she could take care of herself.

Askia looked down at the two and shook her head. "I was hoping for a quiet night." She sighed.

Xander opened his eye slightly, blackness fighting him the whole time, and glanced up. He saw the massive demon nod and move away, leaving the smaller one there. He saw the axe it carried and knew then that he was in trouble. He also felt Buffy below him, still breathing, and knew that, somehow, he would be alright. Blackness closed in again. "Buffy…" he murmured once before slipping into sweet unconsciousness once more.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Buffy felt the whole world. It was loud, heavy, and the smell was…actually, the smell was not bad at all. It was sweet, clean and fresh. She opened one eye because she was sure that the smell was nowhere in California. She looked up at the massive wooden beams and walls that surrounded her and was in awe. The place was huge, and the bed she was in, albeit she was chained hand and foot, was comfortable. She was warm and she was safe. Buffy furrowed her brow. She was also naked. She grabbed the blanket over her around herself a little tighter.

Looking over the room she noticed another bed, with another small figure in it. Well, the figure wasn't small, but it looked like it in the huge bed. It was also chained hand and foot. The man, Buffy decided it was male and at least humanoid from the look of its hands and feet, had not fared as well as she had. While she was merely chained, his shackles had cut deeply into his wrists and ankles. They were bandaged and the dressings were tight, but they were obviously wounds made from the restraints.

Buffy tested the bindings and decided they were very well made. She might be able to break them eventually, but these weren't exactly handcuffs. They were thick, solid iron shackles and they were very secure. The figure in the bed across the room moved and Buffy felt her breath catch. She recognized that groan.

"Xander." Buffy called out, looking at the door, more specifically the size of the door and what would need a door that big, and lowered her voice. "Xander, can you hear me?" she whispered sharply.

The figure groaned again and a sharp yelp of pain echoed as Xander yanked on his chains. "Ouch." She heard him say. "Buff?"

Buffy smiled. "I'm here. I'll get you loose in a sec." she looked at her restraints, narrowing her gaze. She focused on the cuff around her right wrist and clenched her fist. She didn't jerk, knowing that was the surest way to an injury. Instead, she applied pressure. She pulled steadily, moving against the backboard and putting her shoulder into it. The metal protested, but held. She took a deep breath and tried again, the metal groaning under the pressure she was exerting. She knew she wasn't going to break the metal, though, and stopped. She surveyed her options and grinned. Pulling her covers down a little to let her arm loose, she reached forward and made a fist, taking a deep breath and sparing a second to glance at the door. With a quick strike, she jabbed her elbow back as hard as she could with the small leeway she was given. She aimed the strike for the joint between the top of the board and the rail the chain was on. A snap echoed through the room and Buffy cried out.

"Buff? You loose?" Xander asked, looking up now.

Buffy held her arm and it felt numb. Her elbow was not numb, however. She was almost sure it was broken. The wood was whole and remained secure. "No…sorry…" she started to say when the doorknob rattled.

A demon easily eleven feet tall entered, horns sprouting forward as it entered. It was wearing rough hewn leather clothes decorated with various beads and feathers. What stopped Buffy from panicking was the look in its eyes. They were clear blue, sparkling and…very not evil. She couldn't tell what, exactly, made her think that but she could tell, she was sure of it as she was of anything, that this creature was NOT evil.

Xander wasn't as convinced. "Stay away! I mean it!" he began to thrash in his bed. His bindings were beginning to dig into him again and he ignored them.

"Xander, calm down!" Buffy said quickly. "I don't think it will hurt us." She said, looking at the creature as it stared down at her.

Xander calmed, keeping a wary eye on the massive form. "You sure?" he asked.

Buffy looked at the creature, demon was reserved for evil things after all, and nodded. "Pretty sure, yeah." She said.

Xander nodded. "Ok then." He said softly. "But he's pretty big, and we are in chains." He said softly as he shifted, trying to sit up.

"I know." Buffy said.

"And we are kinda trapped…" he added.

"I know." Buffy said again.

"And I'm naked…" he said suddenly, slouching back down. "Are you naked too?" he asked, looking back over at her and sitting back up.

"Xander, focus." Buffy growled.

Xander grinned. "I'm trying to…" he mumbled.

"Xander!" Buffy snapped, pulling the blanket further up.

Xander only grinned.

The huge creature looked between the two and snorted, snapping their attention back to him. He reached into a pack at his side and pulled a small statue out, looking it over and tossing it at the ground, sticking it into the dirt floor. The top of the statue began to glow as a white mist slowly spread around it and pulsated with light.

The creature nodded once and looked at Buffy. "Can you understand me now?"

Buffy opened her eyes in shock. She saw his lips moving and the words formed in her mind. She nodded.

The creature nodded once and turned to Xander. "And you?"

Xander nodded as well.

The creature nodded again. "I am Kintar Suntoucher. I must ask you…what are you doing here?" he asked. "How did you manage to teleport to Thunder Bluff?"

Buffy looked at Xander and he stared back. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Xander mumbled. Buffy nodded in agreement.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Cairne Bloodhoof stood facing the mountains, eyes closed, and communed with the world of the spirits. He was a Tauren Chieftain, the Grand Chief actually, and he had a dilemma to deal with. Strangers, humans, had teleported to Thunder Bluff. At first the Tauren believed it was an attack, but there were only two of them and they were in no shape to fight when the portal closed. Advisors had warned against letting them live and, as usual, Cairne was meditating on the thought. They did not speak common, the tongue the Alliance used, and they felt…different, to him.  
>"Great Chief. They have awakened." The guard spoke reverently when they talked to him. Cairne knew it was not out of fear or even worship, but out of respect and even love. He had led his people to their new home, saving them from the centaurs that had nearly wiped them out and uniting the tribes. He found an ally in the orcs in general and in their Warchief Thrall in particular and their help was essential in defeating the marauding centaurs that rose against the Tauren. The favor was returned when Cairne pledged the Tauren to the cause of the Horde and Thrall.<p>

Cairne nodded once. "Bring them." His voice rumbled deeply.

The guard nodded once and turned to retrieve the humans.

Cairne opened his eyes and reached out to take the shaft of his Runespear. Normally, he would heft his mace, but he felt that the spear would be more…formal somehow. He stood ready, patient and still contemplating the facts that he knew when the tent flap opened.

Buffy looked inside and then turned back to Xander. She nodded once and entered the lodge. The massive creature that dominated the center of the room dwarfed all the others she had seen since their arrival. He carried a spear that looked like someone strapped a point to a tree and called it a weapon. She swallowed once and met the creatures gaze. In his eyes, she noticed something. Not fear, not doubt, but absolute certainty that this was a creature of great honor and he could be trusted. His eyes conveyed a deep wisdom and the way he looked at her, she felt as if she were an infant still and he was a learned guide.

Cairne studied the two humans as they entered. They were not from Stormwind, he could tell that much right away. Their dress, their postures, all conveyed nothing like the humans from that kingdom. He found himself deeper in the mystery.

Xander swallowed hard and tried not to be intimidated by the ten and a half foot minotaur in front of him. He really tried, but he just couldn't help it. The guy was huge, and the spear…Xander glanced at Buffy and was shocked by the small grin on her face. "Uh…Buff?" he nudged Buffy. "What's with the happy?"

Buffy never broke eye contact with Cairne. "We're safe here." She said softly. "It's gonna be ok."

"I wish I shared your belief, small one. "Cairne spoke softly, his cavernous voice carrying across the room. "I am still unsure that you are not a threat."

Xander looked at his chained hands and feet and then glanced at Cairne's spear and then at Cairne himself. "I don't think we are gonna be much of a problem for ya."

Cairne smiled. "Perhaps." He said. "I know you are not from Stormwind, but there are numerous human settlements across Azeroth. You could be from any of them."

"Azeroth?" Buffy spoke quickly. "Is that where we are?"

Cairne nodded. "You claim that you are not from Azeroth?"

Buffy nodded. "We're not. There was…there was an accident. A portal opened and we fell into it."

Cairne glanced at Kintar, the Shaman that came in with the pair. Kintar nodded once. "I see." He said softly. "This does bear further investigation. There is much to contemplate." Cairne turned and gazed into the fire.

"Come, young ones." Kintar said to Buffy and Xander, leading them from the room.

Buffy glanced at Cairne as they moved. "I can get us out of here anytime I want." She said quickly.

Cairne glanced at her but did not reply.

"Just saying…but I am willing to trust you won't hurt us." Buffy said. "That changes…and we're gone."

Cairne stared back into the fire.

The walk across the Rise was short, Buffy and Xander left in the room. They were no longer shackled to the beds, but they were still bound, hands and feet and there were guards posted at every entrance and exit.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Cairne looked at the small message in his hands and sighed. It had been to long since he had seen his old friend, and it always seemed to be during a crisis. Someday, Cairne vowed, we will be able to simply sit across a fire and enjoy the company of their friendship without talk of wars and battles to be fought.

"Take this to my old friend." Cairne said, holding out the message. The Tauren rider nodded and secured the parchment in his satchel. "Be swift, I sense an urgency in the air."

The messenger turned and headed for Thunder Bluff's Flight Master.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Cairne stared at the letter in his hands and nodded. He knew the Orc Warchief was a warrior, all orcs were warriors. It was their birthright. He also knew Thrall to be an honorable and even tempered Orc. He had to be to lead the Horde through some of the trials they were facing now. The presence of the Fel Horde had to be a constant shade on the Warchief's mind. So he trusted the Orc's words and he was surprised by what was written by Lady Sylvanas as well.

"Bring them." Cairne said to one of the guards.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Buffy and Xander sat, eating the meal that was laid out in front of them. Cheese, roast meats and cool milk were common fare for the Tauren people, not Demons Xander had to agree. Buffy and Xander were learning a lot. It had been almost three months since they had been dropped here and so far, they were unharmed…mostly.

_**Flashback-2 months ago**_

Buffy and Xander heard the commotion and rushed to the door. They didn't venture beyond the guards side though. They had just gotten their shackles removed and the small measures of freedom granted to them. They were not really going to try pressing that. They saw fighting across the rise, men and…well, shorter men…were attacking and the guards were losing. Some of the Horde's finest heroes were there as well, making short work of the humans that were advancing.

One of the humans turned and saw them, his jaw dropping open. He paid for the distraction with a shot to his leg by one of the gathered Horde. He dropped, clutching his leg and screaming in pain. The rest of the attack, however, was swift and the remaining humans rushed passed the guards.

"Come on…They're headed for Elder Rise." Buffy said, glancing at the guard. He snorted once, anger clear on his face, and rushed off towards the flight spire.

"They are assaulting Cairne! We must hurry!" the guard said, slapping a crude sword into Buffy's hand. It was not the weapon of a Tauren, they tended more toward large axes and maces. But Thunder Bluff had many traders, and the members of the Horde were numerous. The sword she wielded now came from their allies in Silvermoon.

The guard held a sword out to Xander, but he just shook his head, staring at a large mace at the Tauren shop. The guard smiled and grabbed the weapon, passing it to Xander with a knowing grin.

Buffy reached the rise right after the guard and surveying the scene. It was focused chaos. The melee was in front of Cairne's hut and seemed to be focused there. There were several that stayed back, launching blasts of fire, ice, energy bolts of varying make, into the melee. The Tauren Chieften was not going down easy, however. Buffy watched in awe as he stepped forward with his mace and swung. Three of the melee combatants went soaring over their heads and past the edge of the high cliffs, plunging down into the valley below. The edge was over sixty yards from Cairne's position.

The entire battle took about four minutes, well over 35 members of this…Alliance…were attacking. Buffy felt that the casters were the biggest threat and went after them first, moving through the fringes with ease. She attacked to disable and that was her mistake. The members she faced did not. She felt the explosion hit her in the back and smelled the charred flesh. She didn't feel the pain, however, and that scared her the most. She turned, staring at the small creature. He wasn't human, but was humanoid. He was also only two feet tall. He stared at her through yellow goggles, a wicked grin on his face. She had seen that grin before on the faces of some of the vamps she had faced…Angelus, for one. He was enjoying the carnage. Buffy gritted her teeth and stood. The small being raised a hand and several bolts erupted from it, slamming unerringly into her. She fell, her eyes empty and her body starting to cool.

Xander saw Buffy fall and ran to her side, dropping down and staring at her. He felt sorrow begin to swallow him and then felt a warm sensation washing over his soul. He felt lifted, the sadness giving way to light and he knew that Buffy would be alright. He focused on the diminutive creature that had blasted her and raised his mace. He stood and ran at the creature, slamming the head down on the small creatures shoulder. Though he wore cloth robes, Xander knew that the blow he landed was insignificant. The creature smiled and raised a hand, fire glowing through the fingers and whipped his wrist at Xander. Instead of pain, Xander felt…nothing.

The small creature narrowed his gaze and spit on the ground. He began to move his hands in another series of intricate gestures. Xander could see the blue aura forming around the small mans fingers and saw the ice lance out, and then slam into something surrounding him. Again, he felt no pain. It was then that Xander noticed the glowing bubble around him. The spells, he assumed that was all they could be, were being stopped by the shield around him. He also noticed the shield sputter and then wink out. The small mage smiled and began twisting his hands in an intricate pattern. Fire sputtered between his fingertips and he launched his hands outward, a massive ball of flame slamming into Xander. He felt searing pain and was knocked back. A wet, charred hole in the center of his chest smoked and Xander looked frantically for any sign of help as the mage walked over to him. He said something that Xander could not understand and stabbed a wicked looking dagger into Xanders chest. Then, Xander felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ 

Xander looked around at the ashen world, and then up at the swirling vortex above him. He felt the vortex pulling at him. Felt the peace that lay beyond it and he wanted that peace. His feet left the ground and he started floating.

"Xander." He heard his name and turned, seeing Buffy.

"Hey…Buff. You're alive?" He was amazed, his feet dropping back to the ground.

"Not exactly." She said, pointing behind Xander.

Xander turned and stared. They were in the valley below, the massive rises in front of them. But that was not what drew his attention. The luminescent, angelic being before him was what he focused on. She hovered, gazing at them and smiling serenely.

"_The world needs heroes, Alexander Harris. Heroes to fight the coming darkness and you are a hero. Will you continue the fight or do you wish to rest at last?"_ she asked.

Xander looked at Buffy.

"I'm not giving up yet." Buffy said softly.

Xander nodded, his decision made. "Then neither am I."

"_Then choose. Stay here, and I will restore you to the physical realm, or return to the place of your demise and I will allow you to re-enter your bodies, whole and unbroken."_ The angel spoke softly.

Buffy and Xander looked around and saw the lions, wolves and other creatures prowling the valley.

"We'll head back to our bodies." Buffy said.

The angel nodded once. "_Peace, then, heroes of Azeroth."_

**End Flashback**

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Xander had 'died' twice more since then, Buffy three times. Each time, they returned and continued the fight.

They looked up when the door to their lodge opened. Askia entered and smiled warmly. "Greetings." She said.

"Welcome." Buffy said, waving her in and offering her part of their meal.

Askia took the offered bread and nodded thanks. "I bring news from Chieften Cairne."

Buffy and Xander snapped their focus to their guest now.

"You are to go to Camp Narache to begin your trials. You still wish to walk the Path of the Hero, do you not?" Askia said.

Xander and Buffy nodded.

Askia smiled. "Then come, we shall get you ready for your trials."

Buffy and Xander rose and followed the Tauren out of the lodge and into the throng of guards cheering around them when they emerged. It had been decided among the Tauren that if Thrall had not accepted them, they could stay in Mulgore as long as they desired. But Thrall had, as had Lady Sylvanas. They were welcome in all lands of the Horde. Buffy, for her part, was excited. This was another world and if they could find a way home, she would not hesitate. 'But,' she thought as she looked around, 'If not, this isn't so bad.'

Buffy was given a simple tunic, some leather pants and a large, two-handed mallet. For Xander they settled on the advice from Master Pyreanor, with permission from Lor'themar Theron the Regent of Ouel'Thalas. Xander would meet a representative at Camp Narache and they would see if he could become a Paladin. He had shown a few signs of having the ability to train as one during their fight in Elder Rise. As such, he had been given the initiates clothes sent from Silvermoon and an old, battleworn claymore and they had been taken to Camp Narache.

As Buffy and Xander walked the long path from Thunder Bluff to Camp Narache with Askia they passed the time by listening to her describe the various creatures they passed.

"The Kodo have sustained our entire race and we live with them in peace." Askia was saying as they waited for a herd to pass on a road. "We hunt them for food, clothing, shelter…our race is as dependant on them as we are on the blessings of the Earthmother."

Buffy nodded and smiled as the lumbering beasts passed her. They were massive and yet they were very gentle. Askia pointed out the kodo, the plainstriders, the various prarie stalkers, swoops and harpys. Mulgore was beautiful, but dangerous, if you were not careful.

As they approached the village, Askia paused. "My younger brother is starting his journey this day as well. His name is Turgren. He is skilled in the ways of battle, but still has much to learn. It would benefit you to have companions." She smiled.

Buffy nodded. "Especially around here." She said. Camp Narache loomed in the distance and the haze was just beginning to get burned off of the ground by the morning sun. The camp was simple and the path was clear.

Askia turned to the two and smiled. "I would like to see you again if your journey takes you back to Thunder Bluff." She said.

Buffy reached up and pulled the Tauren into a hug. "Thank you for everything." She said softly.

Askia hugged the much smaller human back and smiled. "I shall never forget you." She said as she hugged Xander as well.

Xander looked at the camp and headed in with Buffy by his side. The first thing they saw was the large totem pole in the center of the village. Under it stood a massive Tauren with a spear. The two friends headed up under the gaze of the warrior.

"Greetings travelers. I have been expecting you." The warrior said. "I am Grull Hawkwind." He said.

"I'm Buffy, this is Xander." Buffy said, sizing the warrior up. He was big, but she had seen much bigger at Thunder Bluff.

He nodded his heavy head and smiled. "I have heard from Cairne Bloodhoof about you. May you serve the Horde well." He said. "This is where you shall decide if you truly wish to travel the path of the hero. It is long, arduous and rife with pain and misery…along with glory, honor and perhaps, riches." He said. "Are you ready to begin along your path?"

Buffy and Xander nodded. "We are." Xander said.

"There is also someone here for you, young ones." Grull motioned to the lodge to his left. "You are expected."

Buffy and Xander headed to the lodge and saw that though it was smaller than the ones in Thunder Bluff, small was a relative term. To them, the place was huge. As they entered, they saw three others gathered around the fire. One was Tauren, huge, thick mane and sharp pointed horns that swooped down and forward, making him seem as if he was constantly charging. He carried a massive hammer on his back and was talking very animatedly with his companions. His companions were sitting and listening quietly, though one was looking annoyed and the other bored.

The bored one was an elf. Sin'Dori or Blood Elves, Buffy recalled. He was dressed in initiates clothing just like Xanders. He also carried a large sword. He was nearly six and a half feet tall with broad shoulders and a thick mane of hair. Buffy also knew he possessed a grace that belied his form.

The other was a different story. She was…well…Buffy knew right away she was undead. She was looking around the room with an annoyed look and sighed. She then spotted Buffy and Xander. Buffy noticed, just for a second, that her hands glowed and eerie green and black for a second. She then tapped the elf and pointed their way.

The elf turned and smiled broadly at Buffy. It was a smile she had seen countless times in High School. She rolled her eyes.

"Bal'a dash, malanore!" the elf said, standing quickly and moving to greet Buffy and Xander. "I am Peridar Lightwatcher, Scion of the House of Lightwatcher. We were the last guards to fight the dreaded Scourge before they crossed to assault the Sunwell." He said. "These are my trustworthy companions, Turgren Windcatcher and Selvalersi Drizmane." He introduced the two.

Turgren waved good naturedly and Selvalersi nodded once. "Hello…" she said, her voice sounding hollow and preternatural.

"Now that you are here, we can walk the trail of the hero together!" Peridar said. "It will be glorious!"

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Xander stared at the withered face of the old Tauren woman smiling sweetly and looked at his friends. "I guess we can do that." The old Tauren woman smiled and pointed to the well behind her.

Xander took one of the earthenware pitchers and filled it with water. He looked at his companions and sighed. "For the Glory of the Horde…" he said and smiled at the old Tauren. "Need us to walk you back?" he asked.

"I will be fine. These old bones would only slow you down." She said. "Deliver this to my son, Chief Hawkwind." She said, smiling.

Xander nodded. "Ok. We'll see you there." Xander turned and headed back to the Camp, Buffy and the others following behind him. Half way there, Peridar started to laugh. It was slight at first, but Buffy started to join in as did Turgren…Xander turned and glared. "Laugh it up…" he muttered. "I'll keep the reward she offered us."

Buffy stopped laughing. "There was a reward?"

Xander nodded. "Yup. Sure was."

Buffy looked at Peridar and Turgren. "What was this reward?" she asked quickly. "And can we eat it?"

Turgren laughed. The small woman ate more than he did. His hunting and fishing skills were being stressed. "It is most likely coin." He said. "We can buy simple provisions and I can make you more of the Spice Bread you liked so much."

Buffy grinned, remembering the large, hot loaves and their delicate spicy taste. "Yum." She muttered, quickening her pace.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Xander entered the large dwelling and looked at the Chief. He was talking with another Tauren, who quickly stopped talking as Xander approached.

"I have this for you, Chief Hawkwind." Xander said, handing the large pitcher to the massive Tauren.

"You carried this pitcher back at the Greatmother's bidding, I see." Hawkwind nodded his approval as he took the pitcher. "Your willingness to help others and provide for the tauren of Camp Narache leads me to believe you would make the tribe proud in Thunder Bluff someday."

Xander smiled as Hawkwind handed him several coins. "Please, take this as a token of appreciation." Hawkwind said, smiling.

Xander nodded his thanks and turned to exit. He had received 17 copper coins. Not a lot, but more than they had. They would eat tonight.

"Xander…a moment." Peridar said, walking up to Xander, his red hair trailing behind him…obviously the Blood Elfs pride.

Xander stopped and turned. "What's up?"

"I think it is time to take you with me." Peridar said. "We are going to Silvermoon to train you more in the ways of the Paladin."

Xander turned to the group of Buffy, Selvalersi and Turgren all awaiting his return. "What about them?" he asked.

Peridar shrugged. "They are welcome to come." He said. "Although Turgren does not like Silvermoon and Selvalersi wants to visit The Undercity to speak with Lady Sylvanas."

Xander nodded. "And Buffy?"

Peridar smiled. "She is most welcome. I believe she may enjoy Silvermoon."

Xander sighed. "I just…I really like Mulgore."

Peridar nodded his understanding. "I know, it is indeed beautiful. But the trail of the Hero travels all over Azeroth, not only in Mulgore."

Xander nodded.

"Besides…" Peridar continued, turning Xander to walk over to their friends. "We are coming back in a few weeks. Turgren needs to complete his trials here."

Xander stopped as Peridar continued to walk. "You couldn't have just SAID that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway. 

**A/N-** Thank you for the reviews and the alerts! I will warn you all now though, this is a Horde-friendly story.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Buffy and Xander stared up at the massive structure. It was a cathedral on the edge of Forsaken land. The Scarlet Monastery. They had been asked to come here by Varimathras, an actual Demon. But Sylvanas seemed to have his complete devotion and respect. Buffy was, at first, reluctant, to fight and kill humans. But as they approached the Cathedral they were attacked, repeatedly. The religious fanatics were brutal and cold as they attacked. They were, in fact, attempting to kill them all. There was no talking, no quarter, just pure, murderous rage in their hearts and minds. All because of the way they looked.

So they had fought their way into the Cathedral and now stood at the door of one of the wings.

"Let's start our search in the Graveyard." Peridar said as they stood in the foyer.

"I believe we should begin in the Library." Selvalersi hissed, pointing to another door.

"What about those two?" Xander asked, pointing at the other two doors.

"They are locked. We would need the keys. One of the section heads should carry the key." Peridar said.

"The graveyard is where we should start. Both Vishas and Thalnos are rumored to be holed up in there." Peridar said to Selvalersi. "Your Lady wants them both for their twisted "research" and the Blood Knights want them as well." He finished.

Selvalersi nodded. "It matters little to me where we begin. We are going to wipe this nest of vipers from existence anyway." She growled. "Lead on, Paladin."

Peridar nodded. "That we shall…is everyone ready?"

Turgren looked up from his campfire. "Almost ready." He said, turning the searing meat over in the pan.

Buffy sat down next to the massive Tauren. "Whats on the menu for today?" she asked.

"Tender Wolf Steak." Turgren said, handing Buffy a plate. "Dig in. You'll love it."

Buffy sighed. She would kill for a regular cheeseburger somedays. While Turgrens dishes were…edible…she didn't think she would ever forgive some of his more exotic recipes. When he tried to pass of some kind of Spider Surprise on her, she didn't eat anything he made for almost a month. That thought brought her short as well. She and Xander had been here for almost a year. They hadn't found anything that would lead them home and neither had Cairne or Thrall. While it was true, the leaders of the Horde had other concerns then getting them home, they received several correspondences from Thrall on the matter. He wrote with progress about once a month.

They were no longer getting funny looks from the guards in the Capital cities like when they started on their journey, which was nice, and they had garnered quite a reputation in Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff and Silvermoon. The only one with much of a reputation in Undercity was Selvalersi, which is why they were helping clear out the Scarlet Monastery.

They sat eating their meal, Selvalersi more just picking at it than eating, when they heard the outer door opening. Selvalersi stood up and hissed, sending her voidwalker Sarnuz to attack the man coming through the cathedral door. He was attacked before he could get his bearings by the massive, billowing apparition. Selvalersi turned and looked at Buffy. "Cover your eyes…this could get messy."

Buffy grimaced and shook her head. She did not agree with Selvalersi on simply killing members of the Eastern Kingdoms Alliance, but they very often left no other recourse. "Just make it quick, Selv, we have a job to do."

Selvalersi quickly casted several spells on the unwitting human. Buffy recognized immolate, she saw Selvalersi cast a curse, and then another spell and three quick shadow bolts. The human fell without ever drawing his sword.

"That never gets old." Selvalersi said, heading back to the group. "Clean this mess up, Turgren. We have a job to do." She said, walking into the graveyard quarter of the Monastery.

Turgren was already moving, stowing the pots and pouring water onto the open campfire. "You're one scary lady, Selvalersi." The massive Tauren laughed, picking up his two swords and strapping them onto his back. "Scary and have I mentioned how glad I am that you're on our side?"

Selvalersi laughed. "I could show even one as cumbersome a trick or two…if only you would accept the challenge?"

Turgren shook his head. "I kill Alliance and monsters…you are neither." He shrugged, walking in after her.

Neither he nor Peridar noticed the way the undead Warlock flinched when Turgren said that, but Buffy did. She smiled. Turgren was loyal to a fault, it seemed. And while she chose to fight, she knew that the massive Tauren would be beside her, ready to defend her or comfort her, no matter her flaws. Buffy looked at Xander, walking beside Peridar and talking about the Light. She knew others like that and wondered, not for the first time, how everyone was faring while she and Xander looked for a way home. After almost a year, had they given up hope?

_**Sunnydale, California**_

Giles led Dawn to the door and gently helped the young girl in. The wounds they all suffered were grievous and they needed attention, but that was not the reason for his care. Dawn was alone, now. First her mother, and now Buffy. The Watcher looked at the assembled group. Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Spike and himself. The fight with Glory had exacted a heavy toll. Buffy was dead, and Xander was gone. It was barely three months ago and the twisted wreckage of the tower was still standing. They were doing their best to stem the tide of evil in Sunnydale, but without a Slayer it was becoming apparent that things were only going to get worse.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked quietly, looking around at the group.

"I don't know Dawnie." Willow spoke softly. "We have to take care of you, though. There will be questions, and they might try to…" she trailed off, looking at Giles.

"Buffy had papers drawn up, and that pillock of a father of yours actually signed them with minimal effort. You are to pass into my care, should something happen to Buffy." Giles said softly. "And the house is paid for, Buffy and I worked that out before this all began…she has enough to worry about without mundane details bogging her down." He sighed. "We shall survive." He said softly.

Dawn nodded. "Sunnydale needs a Slayer." She didn't look up. She was only voicing what everyone else was thinking. It was a miracle that no one was killed yet.

Everyone was looking down and Tara looked around at the group. "S-she could be different now." No one said anything. "Prison can change people."

Giles sighed. He looked at the gathered group. A fledgling could wipe them out right now. They were in very sore shape. "I shall call on her tomorrow and we shall see."

Willow was about to speak up, but Giles interrupted her. "We shall weigh all options, Willow." He said. "Right now, we need to tend the wounded and recover. It has been a trying week for all of us."

Willow nodded, closing her eyes for only a second and laying her head on Tara's shoulder. It really was a hard week.

Tara smiled as Willow fell asleep and looked at Giles. "Will she be alright now?"

Giles shook his head. "I have no idea, my dear." He said. "I prey for all our sakes that she will be. We could certainly use her help."

Tara nodded, leaning back and cuddling into Willow. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Giles nodded and began tending Dawns wounds. "Indeed." He muttered. His children were battered and very nearly broken. But they were still alive and they would survive this…they had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Buffy ducked under the swing of the skeletal attacker and spun, swinging her axe in a high spin and cleaving the blade across the skeleton and into the side of the one next to it. They both fell over, the bodies now to damaged for the eldrich powers animating them to sustain.

Xander saw the wounds she recieved and cast a quick spell, reinvigorating her and healing her wounds. "You ok there, Buff?" he asked.

Buffy just smiled. "Peachy with a side of keen." she said. "How is Peridar?"

Peridar turned, staring at Buffy and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry that he let those two by him." he said, sheathing his sword. "Are you alright?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep."

"I'm fine as well, thank you for asking." a hollow, otherworldly voice cut into the conversation. The group turned and saw Selvalersi walking down the hallway.

Xander quickly began casting a powerful healing spell, watching as the great wounds in his companion closed and her flesh knitted before his eyes. "Wow, Selv. Sorry." he said quickly.

Selvalersi merely shrugged. "I am quite capable of handling two paltry skeletons." she said, shaking her head at the holes now marring her robes. "Did you forget something, Peridar?" she asked.

Peridar's brow knitted in thought.

"A small spell, usually cast by a Paladin at the beginning of an encounter?" Selvalersi snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Peridar closed his eyes and swore in Thalassian. He quickly cast the spell and turned away from the group. Righteous Fury filled him and he scowled at the skeletons at his feet. The next encounter would NOT see them slipping by him.

Buffy scowled at Selvalersi. "It was a simple mistake, Selv." she whispered harshly. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Selvalersi shook her head. "You are wrong, Buffy." she said. "There are far deadlier things in this world than mere skeletons, and they will not be forgiving. He MUST learn and he must understand the costs."

Peridar turned to the two women as Buffy was about to speak. "She's right, Buffy." he said softly. "It is my job to go first, to keep them focused on me while you three finish them before they realize what is happening to them." he said.

Xander frowned. "Three?" he said looking around.

Buffy spun, as did Selvalersi. "Turgren?" Buffy called, slightly panicked. She was fond of the massive Tauren warrior. "TURGREN!"

Quietly, the echoes rang down the passageway. Peridar rolled his eyes and Xander chuckled quietly. The clang of metal on stone stopped. Turgren came around the corner, stuffing three chunks of silver into his packs. "Sorry, found a silver node." he smiled.

Buffy shook her head and punched the Tauren, her fist making the chain mail he wore jingle and making him smile.

Peridar spied movement in the next room and looked over the group. "Ready to end this?"

Buffy nodded, as did Turgren. Selvalersi looked at the small imp at her feet and shook her head. "Try lighting the _enemy_ on fire this time."

The imp shrugged. "Hey, honest mistake. You're both..." he paused as Selvalersi narrowed her gaze. "Uh...life impared?"

Xander had to bite his cheek. He LOVED that imp!

"Let's get on with it." Selvalersi sighed.

Several minutes later, Bloodmage Thalnos died, horribly...for good this time.

Searching the fiend, Selvalersi smiled grimly. Her Queen would be very pleased to be rid of the mage. And, she received quite a nice piece of enchanted armor. The mantle would suffice until better could be found, and she would find better. She would strip the enchanted gear from the bodies of every one of the Lich Kings minions that dared to cross her, and she would wear the pieces when she stared into his cold eyes and burned what was left of his soul.

Buffy gently touched Selvalersi's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Selvalersi turned her head away quickly, shrugging the hand from her shoulder. "I'm fine." she said quickly. "Let us go claim our reward."

Buffy nodded and stood, waving a concerned Xander away. She said nothing of the tears she saw and, again, wondered about the life of their Forsaken companion.

BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW

**SUNNYDALE**

Giles sighed as he removed his glasses and, taking a rare moment of quiet, leaned against the wall. 'Buffy, Xander...wherever you are I pray you are safe.' he thought.

Tara looked at Willow sleeping fitfully and frowned. Two days. It had only been two days ago that she regained what Glory had stolen, and she knew Willow had ripped it from the Hellgoddess and returned it. But was the price she paid to high? Buffy and Xander both gone, would Willow ever recover? Tara kissed Willow softly on her head and felt the tension lessen, but not vanish. Two days seemed like a lifetime.

BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW

**TWO YEARS LATER-AZEROTH**

Buffy stared, mutely in awe, at the swirling vortex in front of her. She thought of the friends she had made along the way and wondered where they were now. Peridar, Xander, Selvalersi, Turgren and herself had all been together since they came to Azeroth over three years ago. Again, she thought of Mulgore and Thunder Bluff. The land was some of the most beautiful she had seen in Azeroth, and she wanted to return, and she meant to...she always meant to, but something always occupied her time. The time never seemed right, and when they did venture to a major city, it was usually to the Orc capital city of Orgrimmar. Warchief Thrall was busy, increasingly so lately, and he still found time to continue making inqueries of scholars and allies to help find a way home for both her and Xander. And now, there was this place.

"The Blasted Lands." Selvalersi said quietly, adjusting the grip on her staff. "An apt name."

Xander only nodded mutely. His plate armor reflected the blazing sun overhead and she smiled. Xander was very proud of it, and she was proud of him. Xander and Peridar had both reached the pinnacle in the eyes of their superiors about a year ago, and they were inducted as full Paladins into the order. The plate armor they were given was very beautiful, but very ceremonial; only a fool would wear it into battle.

Turgren had a solution, one that was relatively cheap, not that they had money problems. He would make their armor for them. He certainly had the skill. Turgren's wares were always welcome in any of the cities auction houses and the he was paid handsomely for them. Peridar was wear an Enchanted Thorium Breastplate that Turgren had crafted and the enchantments were quite powerful. Peridar's strength, and vigor had increased greatly. In fact Buffy, Xander, Peridar and Turgren himself wore items the Tauren crafted.

Selvalersi's voice cut through Buffy's reviling. "Are we going to go through it or did we come all this way to just stare at it?"

Peridar looked at his friends and smiled. "Right then." he said, walking forward.

Turgren snorted, his grip tightening on his axes. Turgren had sought special training. He could wield weapons that would normally be used with both hands in one hand. As a result, he swung two massive axes in battle, and he was deadly accurate with them. Buffy preferred a two-handed sword.

"Let's do this." Xander nodded. As one, the group walked through the spiraling portal and into the shattered world of Draenor, now called Outland. Thrall had said that perhaps the Naaru could help get them home. They would find A'Dal in Shattrath City.

Buffy smiled. Perhaps they would find a way home here. Perhaps, she and Xander could return to their first family. Even if that meant leaving their new family behind, a thought she did not relish. But those thoughts were for another day. Right now, they had work to do.

As they emerged from the portal they were stunned into silence. The battle was literally on the portals doorstep.

Xander glanced over at Buffy. "That's a lot of demons."

Buffy just nodded, licking her drying lips.

"Go get 'em." Xander gave her a small shove.

"What?" She asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Well you're the slayer." Xander smiled. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"I think it would be best if we reported first." Peridar pointed to Lieutenant General Orion.

They would obviously find much to do here in Outland.

BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW~~~BtVS~~~WoW


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Sunnydale, California**

Willow sat at the table with seven different books opened in front of her. Three of the books were older than the United States and only one was even in English. But that did not deter her. She needed an answer and she would get it.

It was four days after the battle at Glory's tower. Four days since she got the love of her life back, and four days since her two best friends had been pulled out of Sunnydale and dropped into another dimension. 'Most likely a Hell dimension.' Willow thought to herself.  
>She had no delusions that getting them back would be easy, but she was also not going to give up looking just because it was hard.<p>

"Baby?" Tara's voice cut through Willows thoughts. "Do you know where Buffy put Dawn's papers?" she asked.

Willow glanced up and smiled softly. Tara always knew when she needed a break and always seemed to pop up when the time was right. "Did you check in the small file cabinet in her closet? It's where she keeps the house records too." Willow supplied.

"Right…why didn't I think of that." Tara smiled, shrugging. "Your big brain always finds the answer." She said, kissing Willow on the top of her head.

Willow closed her eyes. "I know I've been distracted, but this…" she gestured to the books.

Tara shook her head. "No one expects you to give up or expects you not to give one hundred percent." she assured Willow. "They are your two best friends…everyone knows and understands."

Willow nodded. "Promise me?"

Tara nodded. "I promise." She said, glancing at the clock. "And in the spirit of giving one hundred percent, you had better get some sleep." She said softly. Willow started to shake her head in protest, but Tara cut her off. "You have been at this for almost eighteen hours straight. You might miss something vital."

Willow closed her eyes and nodded. "Just let me finish this passage, ok?"

Tara nodded. "Ok, but seriously, you need to be careful. If you do find them, and you do find a way to get them back, you need to be ABLE to do it."  
>Willow nodded. "Give me twenty minutes. Tara nodded and headed upstairs.<p>

'Goddess let them be safe.' Tara thought to herself as she headed upstairs. 'It will kill Willow if they are dead…it will destroy her.'

~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW

**Thrallmar- Outland**

Buffy looked at Turgren, Selvalersi and Peridar, all eagerly holding their talismans. Xander had just bought his and he seemed fine with it. But Buffy was having doubts. She was still unsure.

"Come on Buff, live a little." Xander encouraged her.

Buffy shook her head, smiling. "That's what I am thinking about." She grumbled. She saw Jahubo grunt, seeming a little offended. "Not that your Wyvern's aren't safe…it's just that flying…I'm not sure about that."

Jahubo nodded. "You have been trained, and you have passed with flying colors." he shrugged. "The skies await and you will be fine. Just remember your training."

Buffy nodded. "Alright, I guess it is kind of necessary now." She said softly. "Give me the blue one." She said, passing over her money. Jahubo smiled and handed the blue wyvern talisman over to Buffy.

Buffy inspected the talisman and remembered the first time she got riding training, and the magical mount that came with it, in Bloodhoof Village. She was surprised that the mounts were actually magical constructs, not actual beasts. I guess it made sense, seeing that Turgren owned six of the kodo's. The feeding alone would break the group.

Instead of the actual animals, the mounts were magical talismans that became a mount at the proper command words. When they were no longer required, they returned to the proper place in their packs.

Buffy looked at Peridar and nodded. "Ok, lets do this." She smiled. Suddenly, five wyverns came into being around the stables. They looked to the skies eagerly and awaited their masters before moving. Turgren's mount was, as usual, much larger than the other four. All mounted, the five took to the sky and Buffy forgot all of her fear. It was a rush like she had never felt.

Buffy closed her eyes and relished the wind in her face and her hair whipping around her as she sailed over the red expanse beneath her. She felt free and alive and she loved it. She glanced over and saw Xander smiling at her. He didn't seem to understand why she loved it so much, and honestly she should have been terrified but she wasn't.

Wind Rider Jahubo had assured them, after many lengthy lessons, that their Wyverns would never let them fall. So far he had been absolutely correct. She had never even had cause to fear while she stuck to the beast as it glided across the expanse of Hellfire Peninsula. They had earned the right to learn this skill recently and it made travel much easier. Their wyverns were not as fast as the ones that the city flight masters used, but those were only used to ferry to specific places along a guided path. They would not deviate no matter how much the rider coaxed them to.

Now with their own mounts, travel was faster, safer and opened up new perspectives to things. For one, Buffy was able to see the many horrors the Burning Legion had visited on the world of Draenor and what they had planned if they ever fully invaded Azeroth. There were many heroes here, from both the Horde and the Alliance and Buffy knew that even they would not be enough. The Legion was relentless.

Xander gestured and got her attention, pointing down. She nodded and moved her legs in, turning the reins over in her hand making the wyvern she rode bank sharply and begin to descend. Turgren, Peridar and Selvalersi awaited them below and they had a job to do.

The Horde had set up a presence but the looming structure of the Hellfire Citadel cast a lengthy shadow. It seemed to house orcs that still had demon taint in their blood. These fel orcs comprised the bulk of their self-styled "true horde" and they felt no pity, remorse or had any problem with killing indiscriminately to further the goals of their demonic overlords. One of their leaders resided in the Shattered Halls. A staging point for many fel orc patrols and attacks made from the citadel. Buffy and her friends were asked by Nazgrel to infiltrate and kill the Warchief inside, Warchief Kargath Bladefist. The only problem was, the door was locked and try as they might, they could not batter it down. The Horde soldiers had tried to no avail.

Turgren had contacted them and thought he had the answer. "I just learned how to make these. I haven't really tested them yet." he insisted.  
>Xander shrugged. "You make good stuff, big guy." he reassured the massive Tauren.<p>

Buffy nodded. "We wouldn't be wearing it if you didn't."

Selvalersi shuffled and pulled her robes tighter around her. "Yes, yes. I am sure your simple cow brain performed adequately." she snapped, in her own way reassuring the Tauren. "Get on with it already."

Turgren nodded and slid the skeleton key he fashioned from a rare ore from Northrend; Cobalt. The bars were expensive and they had only acquired four, but he had been able to make ten keys. He nodded and turned the lock. It resisted, and as he felt that perhaps he had not fashioned it correctly when suddenly he felt the telltale signs of tumblers being moved. The lock popped open, snapping the key. He smiled, discarding the scraps and turning to the group with a gleam in his eye. "Let's go have a chat with this 'Warchief'. "

Buffy grinned, Xander nodded, Peridar shrugged his shield off his shoulder while Selvalersi...she just laughed. Everyone agreed that she was the most terrifying when she laughed. Kargath didn't stand a chance.

~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW~BtVS~WoW

Peridar nodded to the orcs lining the hallway and gripped his shield tightly. He felt Buffy and Turgren tense beside him, readying themselves. Drawing on the divine power at his core, he imbued his shield with the radiant energy. He slung the shield, watching it as it bounced from the first, to a second and finally a third orc before arcing back to his waiting hand.

Buffy and Turgren waited a few seconds as Peridar waded into the wave of orcs coming at them. His fury burned as he consecrated the ground, something the demonically powered fel orcs were none to happy about. The Orcs roared, swinging massive axes at the paladin as he rushed into their midst. His shield sparked as they glanced off of the metal and Peridar nodded. As one Buffy and Turgren charged into battle.

Turgren's axes spun like small whirlwinds in each hand. Every rend caused pain, every swing caused a biting cut. The usually gentle Tauren used his natural size and strength to his advantage as the blades tore into the enemies surrounding Peridar.

Buffy was a force to be reckoned with herself. She used only one axe, but it moved as an extension of her. She rended foes all around her, and sundered their armor making it hang nearly worthless on them, cracked and dented in. When they all gathered around Peridar, their rage making them focus on him much more than Turgren and Buffy who were working on the outside of the group, she griped her axe and swung hard, using the momentum to carry her around. The momentum built and she became a deadly bladestorm amidst the orcs. Between Turgren, Buffy and Peridar the orcs started to drop. They were making short work of the foul orcs when Selvalersi sent a shadow bolt searing through the throng, striking a much better armored orc. He was obviously a commander, and he was in the process of summoning reinforcements. Selvalersi's bolt stopped him in mid yell, and he dropped lifeless. Her curses and fel powered spells had already driven him to near death when he started to move away.

The fight was over in under a minute. Xander had hardly had to cast a single spell, just closing superficial damage on Peridar and a minor cut on Buffy when she got to close to a fel orcs axe in her macabre dance.

The group gathered around the orcs and Peridar frowned. "When we finish here, I think it time for us to move on. It is almost..." he shook his head trying to find the words. Selvalersi found them for him.

"This is beneath us. There is no honor to be gained here." she hissed.

Turgren nodded. "Thrall was wanting volunteers for something in Orgrimmar last time we were there."

Buffy nodded. "Plus we can see if any progress has been made on finding a way for us to get home."

Xander smiled, moving up beside Buffy. "I'm sure they're fine, Buff." he said softly.

Buffy looked at the man her once awkward friend had become while here. "I know, but still..."

"It is home." Xander reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I get it."

Peridar adjusted his shield and glanced down the hall. More orcs lined the way ahead. "That will be then, this is now. We have a job to do. Let us see it done and move on."

The screams of dying orcs and ogres echoed throughout Hellfire Citadel that night. By morning, there was no sound at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** FR18

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Willow clutched Tara's hand tightly as they waited for the guard to return. When the door opened, Tara felt Willow tense and squeezed the redheads hand in reassurance.

The brunette sat down, eying the couple careful not to betray anything. She was guarded. She was always guarded. "S'up red."

Willow's mouth was drawn in a tight, thin line as she frowned. "Faith." was all she offered in greeting.

The two Sunnydale alum just stared at each other through the glass. Tara was slightly uncomfortable.

"It's your dime red." Faith said, sighing. "I ain't going anywhere."

Willow nodded. "Right. About that..."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Orgrimmar-Azeroth**

Buffy narrowed her gaze and shook her head. The five of them were just fine, they didn't need any help. Of course, she had seen the patrols and had to admit, the few times the soldiers that both the Horde and the Alliance had sent to wipe out the pit lord the soldiers were vastly outclassed. She doubted, very highly, that the five of them possessed the necessary strength to defeat the grotesque creature.

That brought them here. Sitting in Orgrimmar surrounded by several guards while Thrall smiled and nodded.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked quietly. Then all hell broke loose. People shouting, Turgren was choking someone...a troll...four feet off the ground while the beast the troll brought, a white tiger with frost blue stripe, raked the Taurens armor leaving deep gouges and sending sparks flying. The troll was actually turning blue...well..bluer.

Xander was struggling with a Blood Elf. She was holding her own, but Buffy didn't really see a scenario where he would try to actually try to harm her either. He looked a little pale, and was sweating, but a quick command word and he began to regain color and vigor.

Peridar was facing off against a Tauren that barely looked old enough to be taking the trials. Suddenly, the taurens already massive frame shimmered and a dire bear reared up and slashed at Peridar. The paladin raised his shield in time to block the nine inch long black claws, sparks arcing from the impact. Peridar returned the strike and his sword glanced off of the bears chest, sounding like a mallet striking a a hanging piece of chainmail. The bear was not impressed by the blow.

Selvalersi stared at the young Blood Elf across from her and sighed. The Blood Elf looked bored as well. He was cloaked in rolling shadows, seeming at time to almost disappear in the mist. Selvalersi opened her pack and offered the young elf a croissant. He smiled and took the food, offering the Forsaken some Purified Draenic Water. She nodded and took the water skin.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at the only other person in the room, aside from a strangely amused looking Thrall. Buffy actually tried to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Oh crap..." she muttered. She remembered now. He was a rogue. Buffy closed here eyes and tried to block out the noises coming from the fighting around her. She reached out with her senses and heard him just before he struck. She lashed out with her leg, catching the rogue in the chest. Unfortunately, he was one of the Forsaken. He didn't need to breathe and Buffy felt a sharp blow one the back of her head, just below the rim of her helmet. She saw stars and felt dizzy. Her vision was starting to narrow and blacken around the edges.

"I am Vashanarada. There is no shame in this death." the cold, chilling voice came from behind her.

Buffy shook her head quickly, feeling her anger displace the pain and disorientation. Just as she heard the leather armor creak behind her, Buffy sidestepped and caught the rogues arm, slapping his dagger from his hand and sending it skittering across the floor. "Please. Better than you have tried." she scoffed.

Vashanarada smiled. "A challenge?" he laughed maniacally. "Excellent! Come then, warrior!"

Buffy watched as Vashanarada faded from view and she smirked. This would be interesting.

"**ENOUGH!**" a deep voice echoed in the throne room, followed by lightning cracking on the ground. Thrall was amused, but this was rapidly getting out of hand. But no one was going to argue with the Warchief. The fighting stopped. "Take this energy and harness it. Use it to fight our enemies, not each other." his deep voice seemed to calm the frazzled nerves of everyone in the room. "I ask for you ten to join together and fight this menace, for though you are all fine heroes, only five of you going would be a slaughter."

Peridar looked again at the _very_ young looking Tauren and had to admit, he took a beating as well as he gave one. And Turgren gave the troll his bow back and helped to bandage the tiger's wounds. Selvalersi and Dartanathis merely nodded, continuing their meal and Xander had to agree that Alirindra got off some pretty amazing spells, able to heal her group while under attack. All in all, the two groups could be an asset to each other. Buffy reluctantly gave the rogue his weapons back...along with his jaw...and arm. Forsaken could be damn creepy.

And so, the group found themselves once again heading to the outlands. Apparently there was a demon there causing mayhem on a grand scale...Megtheridon. His lair was their goal. They had to stop him before he whipped the already vicious Legion into a frenzy and tore through the defenses around the Dark Portal. If they did, may all the forces of the light help them...because Azeroth would crumble.

WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Sunnydale, California**

Willow sat on the couch cuddled on one side of Tara with Dawn on the other...all three kept stealing glances at the clock. Spike and Giles had gone out on a small patrol while she and Tara stayed behind to watch Dawn. They decided on a movie, something funny and light to keep them occupied. One movie turned into two and they had just stared a third. Finally, Willow jumped up.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm going to look for them." Willow reached out for her coat and started loading up on weapons.

Tara wasn't thrilled with the idea, but she understood. She was worried to. "Be c-careful." she said softly, hugging Willow tight. "I love you."

Dawn bit her bottom lip and watched the scene. It always felt like intruding, watching Willow and Tara share a moment. Not in a perverted-i'm-watching-two-lesbians-make-out way, but in a I-should-go-and-give-them-some-privacy kind of way. So the teen did just that, heading for the stairs. "Be safe." she muttered softly.

Willow nodded. Dawn didn't say much of anything anymore. She knew that the young girl missed her sister, they all did. But Buffy was the only family Dawn had left...Willow didn't count Hank. As she opened the door she jumped back, narrowly avoiding the fist coming for her head.

Faith stood, had raised and ready to knock on the door. She watched Willow jump back and smirked. "You may wanna switch to decaf, red."

Willow nodded and then surprised everyone around them, herself and Faith most of all, by jumping out and wrapping the brunette in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here." she muttered, beginning to cry as the weight of everything she had been carrying finally took a toll on her. Now she knew they would be ok. Faith and Buffy were two very different people, but they were both slayers. And while Willow was reluctant to admit it, Faith seemed to be different. She wasn't as tempestuous and she seemed more in control.

Faith stiffened as the redhead damn near squeezed the life out of her. She awkwardly hugged the witch back and shuffled them inside. "I'm here now red and the bad guys better get their asses to defcon 1."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Pairings:** B/X, others as canon

**Warnings:** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Hellfire Citadel, Hellfire Peninsula, Outland**

Buffy and Xander waited patiently for the other eight shades to catch up before entering the temple again. They had long ago learned that if at all possible, they would choose to return to their bodies rather than accepting the magical resurrection offered by the spirit. The strain of having their physical forms pulled through the ether for their spirits to return to their bodies took a toll on them, making them weak and disoriented for small amount of time, but it was long enough to be dangerous.

So they waited until they could return to their bodies. And as often as it happened, it never failed to make Buffy cringe. She had died, Xander had died, her friends had died and it was just...shrugged off as a nuisance, rather than something tragic. She hoped she and Xander never got used to it.

The others showed up and nodded, heading into the back entrance of the lair of the pit fiend Megtheridon. This was the third time they had attempted this. The demon was powerful. Very powerful. Even their best efforts seemed to be falling short. They were not able to hurt the creature in any serious capacity before it tired of their presence and began wading through them like a scythe through wheat. It was fast, brutal and the end result was the same: their broken bodies scattered about the room and them dead before they could even register the pain.

As they became whole again, Peridar turned to the tauren druid. "You have the pattern now?"

The druid grinned a savage smile and nodded once.

Peridar hefted his shield and bestoweed his blessing onto the group. Selvalersi summoned a well crackling with dark energy and each member reached into the well to retrieve a small stone, taken from the combined essences of everyone in the group. Upon command, the stones would restore a small portion of their life force. Xander offered another blessing. Dartanathis chanted powerful words of protection and vigor. Alirindra made sure, along with Xander, that everyone was at peak form. Selvalersi took this opportunity to use a ritual she had rarely used. She captured a sliver of Xander's soul in a small bead and handed it to him. She had not done this in a while as they had not needed it, and it creeped Xander out. If he died, he could use the bead to instantly revive himself from the ethereal plane rather than waiting.

The group looked around and nodded. Yegher concentrated on the giant for of the demon for a few seconds and smiled. "I got him in me sights now." he said, fingering the string on his bow. "Want me to summon me kitty or you want something a little...hardier?"

Peridar looked at Pahan, who had just shifted into the massive dire bear. The bear shook his massive, shaggy head and growled. "Your tiger should do well enough. Pahan and I have learned something that should help. Go all out as soon as we have his attention." he concentrated and rightous fury filled his senses. "Ready?"

The group nodded. Peridar threw his shield arm out and casted the spell. The shield he summoned bounced off of the demons skull, instantly making it charge at Peridar. This time, Pahan ran around behind the demon rather than charging in and stealing Peridar's spot in front of the demon. They would flank him.

Xander shifted slightly, making sure he could still see Pahan to heal him. Turgren roared in rage and charged in, Buffy followed almost as quickly. She felt her axe bite deep into the demon, but this time he ignored her and Turgren, focusing his anger on Peridar and Pahan.

Yehger's pet, Shiri, was a large and powerful tiger with white fur and frost-blue stripes. She was a powerful beast and she had formed a special bond with Yehger. As soon as she saw what Yehger was attacking, she didn't wait for a command but attacked instantly. Yahger had instructed the great cat not to challenge the demon, and she was having trouble with that, but she obeyed.

This time, they were doing much greater damage to the massive demon, and Peridar and Pahan seemed to finally be working in synch. The demon roared in fury, striking in rage and fury but it was to late. Between Buffy, Turgren, Selvalersi, Yehger, Dartanathis and Vashanarada, the demon finally collapsed, shuddering one last breath and falling silent.

Cheers erupted in the group but fell silent as they heard the sound of heavy armor falling to stone. Xander turned and watched as Peridar dropped to the ground, a massive hole torn in his armor, cutting all the way to his ribs. His eyes were already glassing over. Pahan looked bad as well, staggering and limping forward, shifting back to his tauren form. He collapsed to one knee next to the fallen Paladin, shaking his head. "Not this day, my friend." the young druid said, placing a hand on Peridar's head. He chanted his spell, returning Peridar's soul to his broken body.

Peridar gasped as his eyes opened, pain shooting through him. Alirindra and Xander quickly casted their most powerful spells, closing Peridar's wounds in a matter of seconds, restoring him to his former, vigorous state. He slowly stood, smiling at the group. "Well done." he smiled, grasping Pahan's forearm. "Very well done indeed."

Pahan smiled and nodded. He was used to being underestimated because of his age. He was young, very young, and it showed. His youth was apparent but he was well trained and an excellent student. His dire bear form allowed him to take hits that would stagger Buffy or Turgren, and he just flinched them off. He took hits that Peridar took in full plate armor, and he still advanced. He was a tough, strong, determined druid and would protect his friends very well.

"Ok...time for the good stuff." Buffy rubbed her hands together.

Turgren rolled his eyes. She always seemed to love this part. She lit up like a child during Winter Veil. He walked over to the chest that was previously cloaked in ancient magic and helped her open it. The treasures inside were either offerings from worshipers or taken from the dead that dared to challenge the pit lord in the past. Opening the chest, Turgren pulled out the first item.

"A shield." Turgren said, passing the item to Peridar first.

The Paladin took the item and looked it over. "Very well made, however, it is of little use to me." he said, turning the item over and showing the sigils inscribed around the edge. "It is made for a caster, so Xander should get this item." he said, passing the shield to Xander.

"Nice. Upgrade." Xander smiled.

"Thick leather gloves, Yehger?" Turgren held the gloves out to the hunter.

"No thanks, mon." he shook his head. "Give dem to Pahan. He be needin new ones. His old ones be lookin ratty."

Pahan eagerly took the gloves and smiled. He did need new ones.

"A fine plate belt." Turgren held the belt out to Buffy and let her inspect it. "And a cloak, inscribed sigils of strength and...vicious wounds?" he held the cloak out to Selvalersi.

She looked at the sigils and nodded. "Your feeble cow brain is getting better." Selvalersi nodded in approval.

Turgren smiled. "I have a great teacher."

"You want the belt, Turgren? I could use a new cloak." Buffy said.

Turgren nodded. "Fine with me. Been meaning to replace mine." he said, handing the cloak over to Buffy and taking the belt.

Peridar looked around and smiled. "Let's let Thrall know whats going on." he said, taking a smooth, white stone from his pack. The stone was smooth and cool to the touch, inscribed with a rune that translated to _Home_ on the top. The others removed similar stones and activated the ancient magic in them. With a flourish, the all vanished.

None noticed the white vapors spilling forth from the corridors as they left, nor did they see the vapors enter the slain demon's mouth and nostrils. No one was left in the room when the demon's body twitched and one red eye opened.

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Orgrimmar, Kalimdor**

It was chaos. Bodies were strewn throughout the streets but the screams had died down. Thrall ordered the guards tripled and glanced wearily at the Lightbringers that had popped up all over the town. The seemed to be able to deal with the infestation, but the numbers against them were legion. He did not know for sure, but he had a feeling that he knew where the attacks were originating.

As Thrall walked back into the throne room, he sat heavily on the throne of the warchief. Taking only a few moments to rest, he looked up and nodded at the first of the envoys.

The young orc came forward and bowed. "Warchief. We have confirmed reports from Thunder Bluff as well as The Undercity. Attacks have taken place there as well." the orc reported.

Thrall nodded. "What of the Alliance." he asked.

The orc sighed. "It took some doing, but I have received word on that front as well."

Thrall nodded for him to continue.

"Attacks in Ironforge and Stormwind are confirmed. We can assume that other towns were hit as well." the orc said.

Thrall nodded. It was as he had feared. "Send for Garrosh Hellscream." he said. "The time has come. And send word to Lady Sylvanas as well. I know she is planning something as well."

The orc saluted and ran off to carry out his orders.

Buffy, Xander, Peridar and Selvalersi headed for Thrall's throne room to tell the news of their victory. Pahan and his group decided they would go as well, but Turgren had split off. "I have to go see someone about these." he held up the blacksmith plans he held in his hand. The others nodded and Turgren summoned his kodo, mounting it and riding away through Orgrimmar.

"Did you miss us?" Buffy asked, smiling at Thrall as they entered the throne room.

Thrall smiled wearily. "Indeed I have, my friends." he said. "What news do you have of the demon?"

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Turgren handed the plans over to the vendor, he already knew how to forge the swords. The vendor nodded and showed Turgren some new plans he had aquired as well. The Tauren eagerly bought the plans and memorized the details. Peridar could use that new chest piece. The cost to get his old one repaired by one of the blacksmiths in town cut deeply into the groups funds. But, thats what they pooled their money for. Turgren generally tried to use his own funds to repair his items, but there was occasion when he used the groups funds. As he walked, he decided to see the miners and see if they would finally teach him the proper temperatures and techniques for smelting Adamantite.

He saw the shadows sweep over the ground and looked up, he mouth hanging open. Massive dragons, Frost Wyrms, flew overhead. Before he could do anything,, he spotted a crowd of people bounding through the streets. He stopped on of the orcs as he tried to rush past. "What's happening?" he asked, thinking the dragons were attacking.

"Thrall! It's Thrall! He was challenged for the role of Warchief!" the orc said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who would dare challenge Thrall?" Turgren asked, following the orc and the crowd through the streets.

"Garrosh." the orc spat, shaking his head. "He thinks himself the leader his father was."

Turgren shook his head. The young Garrosh was about to learn a very painful lesson. As Turgren entered the arena, he met up with Buffy, Xander and Peridar. "What has the young fool done." he asked.

Peridar shook his head. "Garrosh is a powerful warrior, Turgren. He is hot headed and rash, but he is also dangerous." he sighed. "Thrall has more pressing things to concern himself with right now."

Turgren nodded. The presence of Frost Wyrms was one of those things. He had not heard of them being anywhere else but the frozen wastelands of Northrend. What were they doing here in Kalimdor? Before he could pose the question to his companions, a flash of lightning and crack of thunder could be heard from the arena floor. It seemed Thrall was getting...annoyed...with Garrosh's attitude.

Before things could get to carried away in the arena, the flapping of mighty wings was heard from outside. A hush fell over the crowd as everyone looked around, a sudden cold filtering into the hot arena. Then, from outside, the screaming started.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Buffy and Co. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy and World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

****Pairings:**** B/X, others as canon

****Warnings:**** Well…it's not called World of Hugs 'n' Puppies…

****Rating:**** T

****Spoilers:**** Up to S5 Buffy and the Burning Crusade for WoW. Buffy dives into the Portal, but doesn't fall through to the ground…on Earth, anyway.

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

Cold. Freezing cold. Bitter, freezing cold. Buffy was from Southern California and so the biting, bitter, freezing cold was not something she was a big fan of. And in the plate armor she wore, well, it wasn't exactly built to keep her warm. She growled in anger and frustration as she swung her new axe, a "gift" from Scourgelord Tyrannous. The massive, two-handed axe was given to her by Turgren. He opted for bracer's from the frost giant Garfrost.

The final creature fell beneath her onslaught and she looked around. None of the other spirits stirred. They just stared lifelessly. "What now?" she asked.

Peridar shook his head, on the lookout. "I do not know, but be prepared."

Xander took this moment to rest, eating one of the mana strudels that their newest addition, Asminidas, conjured. He felt the magical reserves refilling as the conjured refreshment did its work. He stood, hefting his shield as he saw one of the two larger spirits stir. "Guys, heads up!"

Peridar turned and saw the one the Lich King referred to as Falric step out onto the battlefield. He whipped the shield he held at the approaching figure and the battle was on.

Buffy, however, was still very cold. Her rage was nearly never ending because of this.

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

"RUN!" Xander screamed as Lady Sylvanas battered down another wall. The group moved as one, surging forward as Arthas continued his steady, even pace. He was toying with them. He revelled in the pain and cruelty of the hunt. He could have killed them all, many times over, if he so chose. But he was cruel, and enjoyed the absolute terror in their eyes, their hearts. They were so far over their head it was absolutely terrifying.

Lady Sylvanas herself had barely even scratched the Lich King and she was one of the most powerful leaders of the Horde. They came to another wall and Sylvanas growled in frustration. "I grow weary of these games, Arthas!" but she proceeded to batter on the ice wall as Arthas grew ever closer.

"How unfortunate for you that I do not, Lady Sylvanas." the Lich King laughed cruelly.

Yet another ice wall sprang from the freezing mists as they ran down the tunnel towards the daylight. Again, it was the task of the battered and weary group to keep the undead hoards Arthas summoned off of Lady Sylvanas as she battered the wall down. Asminidas was a powerful mage, but Buffy kind of missed Selvalersi. She admired the warlock and had grown rather fond of her. But Selvalersi had a burning need to fight against the Alliance, and when she made her wishes known not everyone was shocked.

**Flashback**

"There is a war coming, mark my words Paladin." Selvalersi's voice hissed out.

"It is just 'Paladin' now, Selv?" Peridar asked. He looked hurt.

Selvalersi narrowed her gaze. She never was an emotional one. "You know this to be true _Peridar_."

Turgren shook his massive head. "I don't see why we can't put aside our differences. The Lich King poses a greater threat to Azeroth then we have ever faced."

Selvalersi turned her piercing gaze to the tauren. "You think that **I** am unaware of that fact? That I, of everyone here, fails to know the threat the Lich King poses?!"

Peridar shook his head. "My people have suffered great loss as well, Selvalersi."

"Mine were EXTINGUISHED!" Selvalersi shrieked. She tore the glove from her desiccated hand and held out the limb, covered with continuously decaying flesh. "All of Lordaeron is DEAD now because of him!"

Peridar nodded. "I do not belittle your loss. And while the course of my peoples destinies has changed forever, I cannot imagine the pain you feel."

Selvalersi calmed herself and folded her arms inside her cloak. "I shall not leave you short handed. I have found another to take your place." she handed a folded piece of parchment to Peridar.

"If you agree, she is waiting for you in Orgrimmar. She is a skilled mage, and we have worked with her before. Take her with you to Northrend. If nothing else, she can light fires to keep the cow warm."

Turgren huffed and shook his head. "Hey!"

Peridar took the parchment and nodded. "He does whine incessantly if he gets cold."

Turgren turned to Peridar. "HEY!"

**End Flashback**

And so they met with Asminidas. She was indeed skilled, but sometimes Buffy missed Selvalersi. Like now, for instance. "LOOK OUT!" Buffy called, ducking under the swing of a massive abomination and rolling over to Xander's side. She swung her axe and nearly severed a ghoul in half.

He was beating on Xander as he was concentrating on healing Peridar, who was taking the brunt of the onslaught. All the while, the Lich King marched ever closer.

"I have done it! Move, quickly!" Lady Sylvanas shouted, sprinting forward. The group surged forward only to stop suddenly on a balcony. "Blasted, dead end! So this is how it ends. Prepare yourselves heroes, for today we make our final stand!"

The group turned and readied themselves. Xander took a deep breath, feeling the magical energies inside of him dwindling. They would not survive this fight. And with Frostmourne in the fight, their souls would be captured and there would be no returning from the dead this time.

Peridar turned and looked at the assembled group as the Lich King crested the rise and stepped into the archway of the balcony. "For the Sunwell." he spoke quietly, Asminidas nodding in assent.

"For the Earthmother." Turgren nodded.

"For Sunnydale." Buffy added, looking to Xander.

"For Earth." he spoke softly.

Sylvanas looked at the assembled heroes and felt...pride. These heroes had followed her, willingly. And she was...proud of them. She was unfamiliar with the emotions that swelled in her, but nodded her head. "For the Horde." she said softly.

"Heroes! Get down!" A rough voice calls from behind them. Acting on instinct, they all dive to the ground as several massive cannons fire from the hull of _Orgrim's Hammer_, the Horde Gunship assigned to Northrend. The explosions collapse the entrance to the secret hall they escaped from and the captain lowers the gangplank. "Quickly, get aboard!"

The assembled group hurries up the walkway and collapses on the deck as the airship moves away from the Citadel.

"We are safe, for now. His strength has increased ten-fold since our last battle! It will take a mighty army to destroy the Lich King, an army greater than even the Horde can rouse." Sylvanas said, shaking her head.

Buffy couldn't help but wonder if anyone could stop the Lich King. Especially with the constant fighting among the Alliance and the Horde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** All previous disclaimers still apply. I still own nothing.

**A/N:** So the last few chapters have time jumps and this one is no exception. Chapter 5 had the group at level 60 in the game. They had just gotten their flying mounts at the start of the chapter. Chapter 6 had them at JUST at level 70 (getting ready to raid in Outland) , and doing _Megtheridon's Lair_ in chapter 7. It is a breeze for them because they are all geared out and have been working collectively for a VERY long time. In chapter 8, another time jump...they are level 80 and doing _Halls of Reflection_. With this chapter, they face the Lich King himself in the raid _Icecrown Citadel_.

So in World of Warcraft time, they have been here for almost 5 years...but in Sunnydale, very, VERY little time has passed. It is now, in this chapter, the summer between season 5 & 6.

As of now, Buffy and Xander are level 80 and they are pretty well geared. For those who DON'T play World of Warcraft, they are pretty damned badass right now ;)

SO...what's been going on in Sunnydale?

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

**Sunnydale, California, Earth**

Tara collected the books on the table and stacked them on the shelf she got them from and grabbed her notebook. All of her information was checked, double checked and she was positive of her results. There was only one thing left to do and that was get the information to Willow before it was to late. She was on a deadline, and the clock was ticking.

Willow, meanwhile, was stammering as she tried to stall. She had to believe that Tara would come through for her and just had to keep this latest threat at bay until the blonde could get to her. She did, however, wish that Tara would hurry.

The office door flew open and Willow turned to face it. Tara stood there, smiling brightly.

"You have it then, Miss Maclay?" the principal asked.

Tara nodded, handing the papers over. The principal looked over them and nodded. "Very well. You and Miss Rosenberg will be added as Dawn Summers' emergency contact while her sister is abroad searching for work." the principal added a few notes to the open file in front of her along with the legal documents declaring them Dawn's guardians along with Buffy.

Tara smiled. "Thank you Principal Smith."

The principal smiled back and nodded. "Not at all. I understand the extenuating circumstances and hope Miss Summers has success in her search. We just needed the legal matters settled before Dawn could begin school."

Willow leaned into Tara as they left the school, breathing a little easier. That was close." she sighed.

Tara smiled. "I had complete faith in you."

Willow couldn't help but feel proud of herself at that moment. All it took was Tara's approval and she was giddy.

It had been tough, living these last few months in the shadow of what had happened. But, as always, life went on and the world didn't particularly care if you were ready or not. And she was not. Her best friends in the world were just gone. And she had tried to console that fact but, living in Buffy's house, raising Dawn, patrolling every night...everything reminded her of Buffy and Xander. It was like living in a nightmare that she was to busy to deal with because others needed her to be strong. If it wasn't for Tara, Willow wasn't sure if she would have been able to cope.

"Speaking of, what have we heard?" Willow asked, looping her arm through Tara's as they walked.

"She's fine. Giles has her set up, cleared and I have even done several one on one readings with her." Tara explained. "She is angry, scared and deeply hurt, but she WANT'S to do this. She wants the chance to prove herself."

Willow chewed her lip nervously. She couldn't really turn away the help. The summer was rough, and that was with two witches, a trained watcher and a vampire. It was also summer, a periodically slow time in Sunnydale's nightlife. Having a slayer would drastically help them out. But there was only one slayer now. But Faith had a past, a none to pleasant one, and Willow wasn't sure if she could trust her.

Willow's protests were heard, weighed and ultimately over-ruled. Giles got Faith out of prison, set her up with an apartment of her own and a monthly stipend and a warning; there were not going to be any more chances. She wanted a shot to prove herself, this was it.

**Azeroth, Northrend, Icecrown Citadel**

Buffy gripped her weapon tightly, glancing nervously at her group of friends and their allies. Turgren, the great Tauren warrior, Peridar, the Sin'Dorei Paladin, Xander and Asminidas, the Sin'Dorei mage. The five of them had traveled throughout Northrend since its discovery. They had fought, had cold battles and won.

Now, they had been reunited with old allies. The (still) young Tauren druid Pahan, the brash Troll hunter Yager, the Sin'Dorei priestess Alirindra, the Forsaken rogue Vashtanarada and the Sin'Dorei Shadow Priest Dartanithis. They were gathered by Thrall and taken to Dalaran to meet an envoy of the great Paladin Tirion Fordring. From there, they flew to the training grounds of The Argent Crusade. Tirion was unlike any of the other humans Buffy had encountered on Azeroth so far. He did not look down on the gathered heroes even though they represented the Horde. He saw them only as people willing to stand up to the monster Arthas, the Lich King.

Arthas was responsible for the massive build up of the Scourge, truly terrifying hordes of undead completely bent on wiping out all life on Azeroth. Tirion held his calling above the petty bickering of the two mighty factions of Azeroth. The Horde and the Eastern Kingdoms Alliance held no political sway here, but The Argent Crusade had a sole purpose; The complete and utter destruction of the undead armies of the Scourge and the destruction of Arthas.

Thrall introduced them and they began their training under the banner of the Argent Crusade. And now, they found themselves inside the might fortress of the Lich King himself, Icecrown Citadel. Tirion was with them, as they faced off against the mad prince.

Buffy still had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"_So...the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived. Shall I lay down _Frostmourne_ and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?_" Arthas asked, mocking the assembled group.

"We will grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain." Tirion answered, his anger palpable.

"_You will learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy - and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power._" Arthas sneered, raising his ancient, enchanted blade.

Tirion raised his weapon and beckoned the group forward. "So be it. Champions, attack!"

Before either Peridar or Pahan could act, however, Arthas let out a blast of eldritch energy, rooting Tirion in a block of solid, stone-like ice.

"_I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image._" Arthas calmly marched around the frozen Paladin and set his gaze on the assembled group. "_Come then champions, feed me your rage!_"

The fight was brutal, Arthas was nothing like Buffy had ever faced. His power was nearly beyond measure. Pahan and Peridar staggered under the sheer power of Arthas' blows. Her mightiest swings and attacks often sent sparks glancing from Arthas' frozen plate armor. But they were wearing him down. Little by little, they were wearing him down.

Then, tragedy.

Xander watched as Arthas suddenly turned away from Peridar, ignoring Pahan's challenging roar as well. His gaze settled on Buffy. "_You, who are not of this world. I can sense the spark of power within you. I will possess it._"

Arthas swung, Frostmourne shattering Buffy's axe and biting deep into her shoulder. The blade dug through armor, flesh and bone stopping only when lodged in her chest. Buffy's eyes went blank and she collapsed.

"NOO!" Xander shouted as Arthas calmly yanked Frostmourne from her corpse.

"_Hope wanes!_" Arthas turned and smiled cruelly at the heroes. "Frostmourne_ feeds on the soul of your fallen ally!_"

Xander watched as a tendril of blue light spiraled from Buffy's chest to be pulled into the blade. Pahan, shouting a warning, shifted from his dire bear form and shouted a plea to the Earthmother. Druidic magic sparked over Buffy, making her body jump. But she was not reborn. Pahan stood shocked, glancing at Alirindra.

The holy priestess sent waves of healing energy all about, healing the wounds of everyone around her...everyone but Buffy's.

Xander ran over to Buffy's body and skidded to a stop, dropping down on his knees. "Come on, Buffy. You gotta come back. I can do it. It's what I do. I bring you back." He casted a healing spell. She didn't respond.

Peridar looked at Arthas, who seemed amused by their actions.

Xander casted again. Again, there was no response. Xander casted stronger magics, but Buffy's body remained lifeless. Her blood pooled around her body in a crimson halo, already cold and congealing. Xander casted over and over, exhaustion finally stopping him from casting all but the simplest of spells. But he still casted them, through tears and with a determination that bordered on madness.

Finally, Arthas grew weary of the assembled group. "_She is mine now. Go, now. Break on the icy cliffs below._" He raised his sword and magical lightning lanced out in every direction, driving the heroes back. They were driven to the edge of the platform and Arthas smiled. "_Watch as the world around you collapses._"

The edge of the platform suddenly rolled and fell away. Peridar, Pahan, Alirindra, Yager, Turgren, Dartanithis, Asminidas and Vashtanarada fell screaming. Xander could feel their lives snuff out. He looked at Arthas, his weapons and armor enchanted to channel the divine magics of healing would offer little protection against the Lord of the Scourge. Xander closed his eyes and cast the first spell he ever casted on Azeroth.

Arthas turned to him. "_Face now your tragic end._"

Xander looked at Arthas as a nimbus of holy energy surrounded him. "I will be back for you, monster." he ground out. "I swear to everything holy I will."

Arthas sneered at the Paladin. "_We will be awaiting you._"

As the magical protection surrounding Xander faded, Arthas lashed out, knocking Xander back nearly thirty feet, a bone-deep cut scarring his chest. His armor was in ruins.

"_The end has come._" Arthas said, raising _Frostmourne_ to feast on Xander.

"Not...yet." Xander coughed, blood welling in his throat, choking him and making him cough and sputter. He was dying. He only had one chance. Away from Arthas' influence, away from the hungering blade, Azeroth's spirit protectors would pull his soul from the nether. Xander turned and fell backwards off the edge of the platform.

Arthas strode to the edge, sneering in contempt. He then turned back to his new prize. "_Come, Olrun. I have another...recruit...for the ranks of the Scourge._" Arthas pointed to Buffy's body as a Val'kyr battle maiden descended to the platform. Arthas pointed _Frostmourne_ at the Val'kyr. "_Take her to Naxrammas. Have her trained well. She shall be my newest lieutenant._"

Olrun scooped up Buffy's body and collected her soul from the extended blade and departed.

Arthas strode up the steps to his throne and sat, making plans for his newest...addition.

~~WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~ WoW~~~BtVS~~

She was falling. That's what it felt like. Not a quick fall, sudden and panicked, but a weightless kind of falling. The kind where it felt as if she would never land.

She remembered her friends now. The gentle, yet incredibly strong Tauren, Turgren. He was a fierce and loyal warrior, a skilled craftsman and surprisingly adept at cooking.

The proud Sin'Dori, Peridar. Vain, sarcastic and always preening. He was also surprisingly insightful and tough as nails, always wading first into any fight.

The caustic forsaken, Selvalersi. She was an enigma. Mean, spiteful, seemingly more delighted in killing the enemy than anything else. The warlock had left them to join the ranks of the Horde focused on destroying the Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms. And yet, for all of her bravado, Buffy knew that there was a softer side to her. It was introspective, even caring.

Then, there was Xander. Loyal, beyond anything else, she remembered he was loyal. He was there from the beginning.

He was also there in the end. Buffy remembered. The Lich King, once a proud prince of the mighty kingdom of Lordaeron, had fallen under the spell of the accursed blade Frostmourne. He commanded all of the undead Scourge. He was awakened now and moving against Azeroth.

Buffy remembered they were fighting him. She remembered Peridar falling, Pahan trying to pull the Lich King off of her, but it was of no use. The Lich King had cut her down. She remembered, and god how she wanted to forget. She was dead now, that's where she was...what she was. She was cursed, her worst nightmare made real. She was undead.

As the memories began to fade from her, one by one, Buffy forgot everyone and everything. She was being remade. But before she could be taken to the depths of Icecrown Citadel, fate intervened in the form of a small, bronzed whelpling.

Chromie flew in fast, dodging through windows and around corners in pursuit of the Val'kyr. Stopping the creature was simple, Chromie was, after all, in the service of Nozdormu, the Bronze Dragon Aspect and charged with maintaining the pathways of time. As such, Chromie had several temporal spells at her command. She simply froze the Val'kyr in time and snatched Buffy's body away. She had to act fast, for while she was a powerful dragon her power was nothing compared to that of the Lich King's in his own keep.

Chromie flew out of the keep and winged as quickly as her magically enhanced body could go to Dalaran, where she would use the Kiran-Tor portal to the Caverns of Time. There, Nozdormu could perform the necessary spells...she hoped. Buffy HAD to survive, her death HAD to be undone. The only way that could be accomplished was if Chromie was sent back in time and stopped the group of gathered heroes from assaulting Icecrown Citadel. They were obviously unprepared for the battle. She only prayed that Nozdormu agreed.

~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~

Xander stared into the fire as it popped and crackled. Everyone was quiet. He, Peridar, and Turgren all sat separate from the other five companions. They mourned Buffy's loss as well, but the three of them were dealt especially harsh blows. Even Asminidas, who had traveled with them the last two years when Selvalersi left them to fight the Alliance, left the trio to themselves.

Turgren was making food for the group, but it was bland and not his usual fare. He didn't feel like doing anything other than smashing Icecrown down around the Lich King's head but reason had prevailed...after one of his axes broke on the massive stone base of the keep. He gave bowls out to Xander and Peridar and began handing a bowl to the absent seat next to him, but stopped himself short. Xander closed his eyes in painful memory. Turgren removed the pot from the fire and turned away from the fire to stare into the darkness. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

The pain from the group was palpable, especially the trio that gathered around the fire. The eyes that watched them took in every detail, finally moving back into the shadows and away from the small camp.

"Can't we tell them?" one of the two who were watching Xander and the group asked.

"No. Not yet." the other replied. "Soon, but not yet." she turned to face the heavily armored figured, gathering her robes around her. "Very soon." Selvalersi said quietly.

~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~

Nozdormu stared at the body in front of him and then looked at Chromie. "What have you done, Chromie?"

Chromie twisted slightly under his gaze. She had been an agent of the bronze dragon flight for ages, but still Nozdormu's gaze and stern voice could make her fell like a scolded child. "She needs to be saved. She has power beyond the mortal races of Azeroth, that's why Arthas wanted her."

Nozdormu shook his head. The Lich King, fallen prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron, had indeed targeted the young warrior. And the ancient dragon could indeed feel the power the young woman possessed, even in death. He did not understand it and agreed that such power could not fall under the sway of the Lich King. However, it was to late. The body was already undergoing changes. He soul was already being purged of memories, thoughts, feelings...everything that made her unique and special. She was becoming a Death Knight. "What would you have me do?" he asked.

Chromie took a deep breath. "Send me back. I will stop the group from assaulting Icerown until they are truly prepared."

Nozdormu shook his head sadly. "I have that power, even YOU have that power, but you know you cannot." he said. "That is why you brought her to me, isn't it?" he glanced at the small gnome, the form that Chromie had turned into. "You know that the events were supposed to be this way. She was meant to fall at Icecrown. She was meant to be taken by Arthas."

Chromie felt tears stinging her eyes. "But..." she began to protest, only to be cut off by Nozdormu.

"Our task is to _preserve_ the time line, not to rewrite what was into what we would like it to be." Nozdormu spoke firmly, but gently.

"We send heroes back again and again to change the time line." Chromie protested, albeit very weakly. She knew very well that was NOT what they did.

"We send heroes back to ensure and protect the progression of what must be, not to change things to suit what we want them to be." Nozdormu said softly. He knew Chromie knew this, she being one of his most trusted and experienced lieutenants.

Chromie nodded, looking down at Buffy's body. "I understand." she said softly.

Nozdormu glanced at Chromie. "She was always meant to become this, to become a death knight in service to Arthas." he smiled. "So we shall send her to become just that."

Chromie frowned sadly. "I will take her back to Icecrown."

Suddenly, Nozdormu smiled softly. "However..."

Chromie stopped, glancing hopefully at the powerful Aspect.

"We do not need to send her to Icecrown to serve as a Death Knight under Arthas." Nozdormu said softly, his powerful temporal magic opening a portal.

Chromie peered into the portal and she found herself smiling broadly. "The rebellion?"

Nozdormu nodded. "Just before." he said. "She will lose much."

Chromie nodded. "She already has."

Nozdormu agreed. "Very well. I shall take her through and let her work through this herself."

Chromie nodded. "Yes sir!"

~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~

Buffy felt someone talking in her mind. She had no idea where 'here' was or why but she knew...well, not much. She knew she was Buffy Summers. She knew she was a warrior of some considerable skill, but that was all.

She looked around and heard the voice more clearly now.

Nozdormu spoke to Buffy as he delivered her, unseen, to Acherus, the Ebon Hold of Arthas in the Eastern Plaguelands.

_A hero. That's what you once were. You stood boldly against the shadow and purchased another dawn for the world...with your life._

_But the evil you fought is not so easily banished; the victory you claimed, not so easily held. For now, the spectre death looms over the world once again and it has found new champions to bring about its final reign: Knights of darkness, wielding runes of death and destruction bound by the will of the Lich King._

_This is the hour of their ascension. This is the hour of your dark rebirth._

Buffy opened her eyes and felt the will of the Lich King pressing against her. She knelt at his feet ready to carry out his orders.

Arthas turned to Buffy and spoke, his deep voice echoing like a call from beyond the grave. **"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge."**

Arthas turned to the railing and gestured to the town and people below the flying citadel.

"**Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight."**

Buffy nodded and sought out Instructor Razuvious to begin her training.

~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~BtVS~~~~WoW~~~~

Buffy's training went swiftly. She slaughtered dozens in the name of the Scourge. She reveled in the misery and destruction she caused. Even when she was tasked with jobs meant to make her squirm, she fulfilled her duty.

She thought immediately of Knight Commander Plaguefist's task.

_**Flashback**_

_Commander Palguefist grinned evilly as they lit the church. He faced Buffy and pointed to the prison house. "We got here, tore the place apart, and headed toward the prison house. We weren't expecting what we found in there, Buffy. Seems the Crusade's been real busy. That whole thing is full of Argent Dawn prisoners. Most of them were already dead by the time we arrived, but a few were still breathing."_

_Commander Plaguefist shrugged. "I was about to go in there and execute the rest of them, but I think you should have the honors. In particular, there's a real feisty Human in there that I think you'll take great pleasure in executing."_

_Buffy walked into the prison house and looked at the assembled prisoners. She saw the human kneeling there and walked over. She didn't recognize the woman kneeling there. She was about to strike when she heard talking behind her. Turning, she looked at the Tauren gazing at her, eyes wide._

"_Buffy?" the Tauren was astonished. A name came to Buffy's mind. Askia._

"_Buffy, I'd recognize that golden hair anywhere... What have they done to you, Buffy? You don't remember me, do you? Blasted Scourge... They've tried to drain you of everything that made you a righteous force of reckoning. Every last ounce of good... Everything that made you a hero!" Askia said, harshly, cursing the Scourge._

"_Think, Buffy. Think back. Try and remember the rolling plains of Mulgore, where you came into this world. Remember the splendor of life, sister. You were a champion of the tauren once! This isn't you." she pleaded with Buffy._

"_Listen to me Buffy. You must fight against the Lich King's control. He is a monster that wants to see this world - our world - in ruin. Don't let him use you to accomplish his goals. You were once a hero and you can be again. Fight, damn you! Fight his control!" Buffy hesitated. Something was nagging her, in the deepest part of her mind something stirred._

_Knight Commander Plaguefist yelled then. "What's going on in there? What's taking so long, Buffy?"_

_Askia sighed. She knew there was no escaping now."There... There's no more time for me. I'm done for. Finish me off, Buffy. Do it or they'll kill us both. Buffy... Remember Mulgore. This world is worth saving. Do it, Buffy!"_

_Buffy gripped her sword and looked at the enscribed blade. She raised the weapon and looked back at Askia._

"_Put me out of my misery!" she said softly, almost pleading with Buffy._

_Buffy closed her eyes and swung her blade. She heard the headless body hit the floor. Turning, she walked from the prison house and back to Knight Commander Plaguefist._

_Plaguefist grinned maniacally. "Felt good, didn't it? You're not one of them anymore, Buffy. You're Scourge. You're one of us. Forever..."_

_Buffy recoiled at the thought for some reason. She felt something stirring again, stronger now. Something primal. _

_**End Flashback**_

Buffy looked now at the Lich King. She stood ready now, but she had...doubts. The Lich King, however, either did not notice or did not care about her wavering resolution. He assigned her next task.

Arthas stood on his dias, fully believing in his divinity. **"The Scarlet Enclave is no more. What remains of the Crusade will be dealt with in now turn all of our efforts to Light's Hope Chapel. No longer will this affront to your master be allowed to exist!"** he ranted

Arthas pointed to the tunnels leading away from the staging area. **"I have issued my final command. Highlord Mograine awaits your arrival at the edge of Browman Mill. Go northwest, through the cave, into the Noxious Glade and take the path leading out of the glade to the mill. Do not fail me, Buffy."**

Buffy rode off, through the cave and into the gathered forces of the Scourge. She saw the gathered defenders of the chapel and shook her head. It would be a slaughter. The Scourge numbered over ten thousand. The forces at the chapel...only a few hundred at most.

Seeing Highlord Mograine, she rode up to receive her orders.

Mograine saw her approach and nodded. _"The Argent Dawn stands defiantly against us at Light's Hope Chapel. They dare oppose the Scourge and for that reason alone they must be destroyed! The mighty armies of the The Lich King stand at the ready as the final battle for the Plaguelands approaches. Today we ascend into the immortal realm of Scourge heroes! Are you prepared, death knight?"_

Buffy nodded. "I am ready, Highlord. Let the siege of Light's Hope begin!"

Mograine nodded. Turning to the gathered armies, he called out, his voice echoing throughout the valley. _"Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn! The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands! Soon, Azeroth's futile tears will rain down upon us! Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins!"_

Mograine unleashed the unholy power at his command. Black and green lightning flew from his blade and struck the ground all around them. Everywhere the lightning struck, undead began to claw their way through the earth, ready to fight and kill at their masters call. _"Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness: hear the call of the Highlord! RISE! The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us, minions! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!"_

The battle was brutal. The forces of the Scourge did not simply crush the gathered resistance, they were met with equal ferocity. Buffy knew there would be trouble then, but she fought on. What happened next, shocked everyone.

Highlord Mograine waded into the fray, felling enemies all around him. "_Spare no one! Kneel before the Highlord! Rise, minions! Destroy them!"_

Suddenly, something strange happened. "_Power... wanes...OBEY ME, BLADE! Ashbringer defies me...Minions, come to my aid! You will do as I command! I am in control here! What is this?! My... I cannot strike...I... I cannot... The blade fights me..."_

Suddenly, from the south, a mighty paladin rode in, ordering the suddenly exhausted Scourge be brought before the chapel. They had LOST!

Mograine gave the order, still reeling from the battle of wills he just endured with his blade. "_Stand down, death knights. We have lost. The Light... this place... no hope..."_

The paladin just shook his head. He was angry beyond belief, the death toll was enormous. "Have you learned nothing, boy? You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate... feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!"

The paladin was none other then Tirion Fordring, head of the Knights of the Silver Hand."Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. That is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"

Mograine shook his head, weakened but still a powerful Death Knight. "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw."

Suddenly, a spectral vision appeared. Highlord Alexandros Mograine, Darions father, appeared before them. "_My son! My dear, beautiful boy!"_

Darion dropped to one knee, stunned. "_Father!"_

The shade of the past suddenly appeared before him, he was younger then, barely a teenager.

"_You have been gone a long time, Father. I thought..._" The younger Darion said, hugging his father.

"_Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family."_ Alexandros said, smiling fondly at his son.

Something stirred in Buffy...family...

Young Darion stood straight and looked into his fathers eyes. _"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"_

Alexandros shook his head, Darion was FAR to young. _"Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I could not bear losing you. Even the thought..."_ That was PURE parental admonishment.

Buffy knew THAT tone. Giles would often use..."Who is Giles?" she suddenly muttered. Images came flashing into her mind.

Young Darion continued to protest. "_If I die, Father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, let me die with you!"_

Alexandros shook his head and placed a hand on young Darions shoulder. "_My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today."_ Young Darion faded and Alexandros looked at the kneeling form of Darion, who was visibly shaken. Raising a hand, he pointed at the kneeling Darion. _"Do NOT forget." _

Buffy suddenly felt wave after wave of memory hit her. She remembered! Everything! Willow, Giles, Sunnydale, Xander! She remembered EVERYTHING! Buffy was suddenly VERY angry.

"_**Touching...**_" Arhas stood behind the shade of Alexandros, Frostmourne extended. "_**He is mine now.**_" he said as Alexandros' soul was ripped away and leeched into Frostmourne.

Darion remembereed as well. Arthas was his Prince, he was a Paladin under Tirion! He was supposed to protect Lordaeron from the Scourge threat, not turn on them and LEAD it! "_You... betrayed me. You betrayed us all, monster! Face the might of Mograine!_"

Arthas simply swatted Darion away, a nuisance. "_**Pathetic.**_"

Tirion stepped forward now. "You're a damned monster, Arthas!"

Buffy narrowed her gaze. She also remembered what she did to monsters.

"_**You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours...**_" Arthas sneered, cruelly.

Buffy suddenly turned to Tirion. "Oh crap." she muttered. He was the BEST hope Azeroth had in turning back the Scourge. And Arthas had drawn him out!

"_**How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you.**_" Arthas thrust his blade out and cast a dark curse on Tirion.

Tirion fell to one knee; it is all he can do to keep from collapsing.

The gathered defenders begin attacking Arthas then, slamming into him with steel, magic and faith. The Lich King, however, is far from powerless.

Growling deeply, Arthas turned their magic and steel back on them. "_**APOCALYPSE!**_" The defenders were thrown down, stunned.

It was Darion that finally broke the chains Arthas had on them all. His will, strengthened by Arthas' words and actions, finally let him know what to do. Gripping Ashbringer, the Holy weapon of his father, Darion looked up and caught Tirion's eye. The paladin nodded.

"_That day is not today..._" Darion said, defiantly. He tossed Ashbringer to Tirion.

The Holy warrior grasped the blessed blade on holy ground. The Light aligned everything, shattering Arthas' crippling curse. "ARTHAS!"

Arthas staggered back, suddenly weakened. "_**What is this?!**_"

Tirion raised the now cleansed Ashbringer at Arthas. "Your end!"

Tirion charged at Arthas, slashing deeply into the Lich King.

Arthas staggered back, for the first time in ages feeling fear and pain. "_**Impossible...this is... is not over! When next we meet, it won't be on holy ground, paladin.**_"

Suddenly, Arthas cast a spell and staggered through the gate to Icecrown.

Tirion walked over to Darion and cast a healing spell on the Highlord. "Rise, Darion, and listen..."

Tirion turned to the defenders and raised Ashbringer. "We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world."

The defenders nodded readily. Tirion continued. "I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: the Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed!"

The defenders cheered.

"We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown!" Tirion thrust the sword into the air and the defenders roared their approval.

Darion stepped forward then, holding his hand out to Tirin in pledge. "_So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!_"

Darion shook Tirion's hand and then turned to Buffy and the remaining death knights. "Gather to me, I have something to teach you all." They gathered around and Darion showed them the proper ritual for casting a portal directly to Acherus. They would need it.

Darion then turned to Buffy, shame and anger plain on his face. "_The haze has been lifted. I can see as clearly now as the day that I plunged the Ashbringer into my own heart to free my father's cursed soul: my last memory as a free man. __We must take back Acherus from the Scourge if our order is to survive in this new world. I have taught you how to call forth a death gate. The death gate will return you to Acherus when you call upon it, Buffy. The first battle of the Knights of the Ebon Blade is underway! Death to the Scourge!_"

Buffy nodded and gripped her sword. She was ready now to fight. Arthas would pay dearly!


End file.
